


Curse those matchmakers

by orphan_account



Category: Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok
Genre: F/M, another not quite a drabble but not quite a oneshot, failed attempt at humor (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had everything to do with the Norns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse those matchmakers

He couldn’t bear to leave her behind.  
In fact, that was what prompted his return the first time.  
And now that he had to leave again lest the world collapses (It really was wrong to neglect his duties), he found that he just couldn’t let her go.  
And that was when he realized that his feelings might not just be platonic.  
Which brought a lot of problems.  
He didn’t know how to act around her anymore.  
So he steeled his heart and left, leaving his agency completely empty and dusty as if it had never been inhabited, and hoped that she forgot their adventures as her fantasies and dreams.  
She almost did.  
Then of course he just had to sort out some affairs, and the Norns just had to turn him back into child form.  
And she just had to see him. Curse his rotten luck.  
He was just walking on the street, preparing to teleport back to Asgard, when he bumped into her.  
He suspected the Norns had a part in this. Those nosy idiots were always oh-so-concerned about his love life.  
Did he just think that?  
“L-Loki-kun?” Mayura asked, hesitant. She obviously couldn’t believe her eyes.  
“Daidouji...”  
He was promptly enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. “I was so worried!” She cried. “I-I thought you were fake *hiccup* and it was all a dream *gasp* and that I was hallucinating *sob* and-and...”  
He sighed,exasperated, even as he fondly returned the hug.  
Curse those Norns. Those evil fiends.  
Their matchmaking scheme worked. Even if it was one sided.  
He hoped that fact could change soon. Eternity would be a rather long time to be heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> I learnt my lesson: I can't write humor.


End file.
